User blog:GamesFan2000/My Very First Blog Post on V
'Existence' Desolate space. An absolutely infinite structure. Completely indescribable by any metric of size or time. It contains literally everything. But what is everything? The lowest level of existence is a universe. There are countlessly many, including our own universe. It’s simply an infinite realm with some dimensions of space and time. The size of a universe, any universe, is equal to the transfinite ordinal ⍵. All of them have different laws governing the behaviour of things. Universes have their properties determined by their respective 1st-tier deities. A deity’s subjects will live within the deity’s respective universe. They are allowed to exist through a force known as chi. Chi is a metaphysical power contained within everything. One can train, meditate, and learn, to build up their chi level, which will allow him or her to learn new abilities. To become a deity, one must grow strong enough and exhibit the traits desired from a deity, and then be accepted by the other deities. The new deity will then create a universe of their own. A multiverse is an ⍵2 structure containing an infinite collection of universes. These are governed by 2nd-tier deities. The 1st-tier deities are all part of a council headed by their respective 2nd-tier deity. If a 1st-tier deity proves himself or herself to be worthy of a promotion in the eyes of the council, the 2nd-tier deity will then decide whether or not to grant the promotion. This pattern is repeated for higher-level structures and deities. A triverse is an ⍵3 structure ruled by a 3rd-tier deity, a tetraverse is ⍵4 and controlled by a 4th-tier deity, and so on. Lesser deities are mortal, and need to choose a successor if their structures are to remain in existence. An omegaverse is an ⍵⍵ structure, and is ruled by an ⍵-tier deity. One can only become an ⍵-tier deity if the other ⍵-tiers are impressed enough by one’s power. Omegaverses contain an infinite hierarchy of -verses within. An omega-universe is governed by an ⍵+1-tier deity. As you can see, deities will progress through a set of tiers until they get noticed by those who represent the fixed point of their class. They then progress through the next class until they get promoted to the class after that. This repeats for as long as the deity lives. Well, that’s only true if the deity never gets noticed by the True Council. The True Deities hold governance over their respective Omniverses. Omniverses are the penultimate tier of existence, only contained by desolate space. You can name any transfinite ordinal, and it will have a tier within an Omniverse. You would have to be unbelievably powerful to be granted the honor of being a True Deity and having your own Omniverse. The True Deities are immortal, and eternally remain in whatever state they were in when they were promoted. The only being with more power than the True Council is the Creator. The Creator created all of existence. She is an all-powerful being who holds final say on any and all matters. Category:Blog posts